wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Lostorage conflated WIXOSS Episode 7
Attachment / Trick and Trap (執着／駆け引きと罠, Shuuchaku / Kakehiki to Wana) is the seventh episode of Lostorage conflated WIXOSS. It premiered on May 18, 2018. Appearances Based on order of appearance: * Akira Aoi * Remember's Human Form * Kiyoi Mizushima (Young Version in Flashback) * Remember (LRIG Form in Flashback) * Amika Hashimoto (Flashback) * Unnamed LRIG in Remember's Human Body (Flashback) * Eternal (Spirits of the White Room) * Carnival in Kou Satomi's body * Remember * Suzuko Homura * Hanna Mikage * Kiyoi Mizushima * Sou Sumida (Flashback) * Dona * Dona in Shohei Shirai's body (Flashback) * LRIG of the Beginning (Flashback) * Chinatsu Morikawa * Ruko Kominato * Hitoe Uemura * Tama * Layla in Kaede's body * Yuzuki Kurebayashi * Amika Hashimoto Cards: Ruko Kominato's White Dual Paleness Deck LRIG * Tama (TCG) ** Tamayorihime, New Moon Miko ** Tamayorihime, First Moon Miko ** Tamayorihime, Young Moon Miko ** Tamayorihime, Thunder Miko ** Tamayorihime, Daybreak Miko SIGNIs * Snow Sled, Great Knowledge Play * Yukiato, Great Knowledge Play * Snowball Fight, Praiseworthy Play * Kamakura, Benevolent Play * Rattle, Benevolent Play * Sanpoke, Great Knowledge Play * Arcgain, Master Play Princess ARTS * Clean Boundary * Modern Boundary KEY CARD * None Layla's Red Yuzuki Deck LRIG * Yuzuki (TCG) SIGNIs * Dinos, Phantom Dragon * Nothoto, Phantom Dragon * Procera, Phantom Dragon * Tarbo, Phantom Dragon * Guetzal, Phantom Dragon ARTS * One Rule, Two Birds * Splendid Banquet KEY CARD * None Coin Bet Skills Used: * Burning * Innocence Synopsis Official Japanese Synopsis: Chinatsu entrusts Mel to Suzuko, and Rūko and Tama have become Selectors again to save their friends. However, a new darkness awakens seduced by the voice of Eternal. The darkness wishes for a “reunion” with Kiyoi, and appears at the side of Akira, a Selector who had lost her LRIG. The darkness’ name is Remember. A LRIG who once fought together with Kiyoi and stomped all over her wish. Even Carnival wonders, ‘What does the irregular existence of Remember bring to the new Selector Battles?’ ''English translation of Episode 7 Synopsis from the Japanese Official Lostorage conflated WIXOSS website by PhoenixRising88. Source: http://lostorage-wixoss.com/story/index.html?slideNum=2 '''Crunchyroll English Synopsis:' Chinatsu entrusts Suzuko with Meru, and Ruuko becomes a Selector once more to save her friends Lostorage Conflated WIXOSS Episode 7 (Source: Crunchyroll.com, http://www.crunchyroll.com/lostorage-incited-wixoss/episode-7-attachment-trick-and-trap-768787''). Recap The episode begins the morning after Kiyoi Mizushima's battle with Carnival, with Akira Aoi still angrily brooding in the same alley where she failed to challenge Chinatsu Morikawa to a Selector Battle. As she angrily scratches her hand over and over again leaving scars, Akira declares with terrifying eyes that she won't let it end this way. After the opening, the scene opens up on a girl in a dark room (Remember). She is tiredly reading a book that's revealed to be her diary, wondering how things came to be like this. The girl mutters that her old self didn't used to be like this and starts reminiscing on her past. In the flashback, Remember narrates over a scene that back in elementary school, she was part of the popular crowd in class who would bully any classmates who were either socially awkward or had no friends, like Kiyoi Mizushima. The scene shows a very young Remember dumping a bucket of water onto Kiyoi Mizushima from a window, soaking her. Remember's friends sarcastically apologize to her. Remember then recalls her reunion with Kiyoi Mizushima in Middle School after Ayumi's accident. Remember describes that she was so happy and surprised when she ran into Kiyoi again as an LRIG. In the scene, Remember breaks into a smile upon seeing and greeting Kiyoi as her Selector. Remember remarks that even though Kiyoi didn't seem to remember her, she states that the two of them made a good team, however, she praises herself for doing a great job of manipulating her and it was because of that, that the two of them were able to win their battles. As this narration continues, scenes from Kiyoi's and Remember's various battles are playing. Remember joyfully recalls that it was so fun whenever Kiyoi believed her and did as she was instructed to do. Remember then recalls when Kiyoi became an Eternal Girl and Remember traded places with her and how she had granted Kiyoi's wish. Time then flashes forward and Remember xplains that by the time she was chosen as a Selector again, she had already became sick of Kiyoi's body, so she wanted to reclaim her original body back. She then continues by remembering how she met Kiyoi again, along with her new Selector Amika Hashimoto and how they fought and Remember won, because Kiyoi threw the match. Remember quietly thinks to herself that Kiyoi was an idiot for throwing away the chance to become a human again, but then she was able to become an Eternal Girl again thanks to that and she was one step closer to her goal. Remember then recalls how she eventually became the LRIG of the girl that was currently occupying her body. In the flashback, Remember had just finished explaining her proposal, reassuring her that she will be able to get her body back, calling their reunion "a clandestine meeting." However, the girl isn't fooled and repeats Remember's lie that if she just acts polite and does what the fortune telling says, then a happy future will come to her, Remember happily declares that she's right. Putting on a smirk, the girl coldly calls Remember stupid and remarks that she has always hated that aspect of Remember, surprising her. The girl then declares that she really likes Remember's body and pulls out and opens Remember's diary, Despite Remember's objections, the girl still places Remember's card in her diary and closes the book on her. As the book is about to close, the girl declares that she will be taking Remember's life for herself before fully closing the book on her. In the darkness of the shut book, Remember recalls that she was trapped there for what felt like an eternity and how she had become lifeless by the end of it. Suddenly, Remember wakes up lying on some grass in a park and Remember recalls how life went back to normal. However, Remembers then recalls how something had changed for her. In her classroom, a tired and lifeless Remember is sitting and staring into a mirror by herself, trying to predict her own fortune. One of the girls sitting nearby asks her friends about what Remember is doing and her friends reply that Remember uses fortune telling to decide everything in her life and tells her that Remember had skipped school the other day because she had a bad fortune. The girl remarks that its scary for her to getting way into it, but her friends warn her to stay away from her because people think that she is a little crazy. Remember just thinks to herself that this isn't right and internally screams out, asking why it happened. Back in the present, Remember is agonizing over how things weren't like this. Flipping the pages, Remember eventually comes across the passage from elementary school when she and her friends, Mio and Azusa, dumped a bucket of water onto Kiyoi. Touching the pages, Remember reads the pages about Kiyoi and comes to a realization. Remember realizes that everything went wrong because she didn't have Kiyoi with her. Putting her fingers over Kiyoi's name, Remember confesses that she needs Kiyoi in her life and wishes to see her again. Her eyes then dilate, as Remember obsessively repeats her wish over and over again, rubbing Kiyoi's name until it smudges and rubs out. As the name is almost erased, a strange voice suddenly calls out to Remember asking if she wants to see her again. Blinking, Remember wakes up transformed into her LRIG form in the White Room. Looking around, Remember nervously asks what's going on, before the mysterious voice calls out her to again and asks if she wants to play with her again. The Spirits of the White Room then appear in various multicolored flashes of light and asks the scared Remember various questions like ''"Do you want to be friends with her? Do you want to see her suffer? To be with her? To fight her? To see her?" ''Figuring out what she wants, Remember happily smiles and nods. Meanwhile in Kou Satomi's favorite cafe, Carnival is having a forced meeting with Akira Aoi. Carnival grumbles that she shouldn't have come, but Akira just requests that she book her a match with Kiyoi Mizushima for her. Carnival apologize and bluntly refuses based on the fact that she's not Kou Satomi, the Bookmaker anymore. Akira asks what she means by that and Carnival explains that she should be able to guess being a Selector and introduces herself as "Carnival, his LRIG." Carnival then states her reasons saying that she couldn't do it anyway because Akira doesn't have an LRIG since she was already beaten by Kiyoi Mizushima in a Selector Battle. Carnival then coldly states that the only thing Akira can do now is wait for her coins to disappear. Akira though doesn't relent and tells him that she wants to punch her and twist her into despair. As Carnival says that she can't help her and gets up to leave, Akira grabs her arm and begs Carnival to give her an LRIG stating that she is willing to throw away her horrible life in order to beat Kiyoi. However, Carnival refuses again and explains that even if she wanted to, she couldn't give her an LRIG because of the new rules. As Carnival reaches to pull Akira's arm off of her, a mysterious light suddenly flares up and an blonde-haired LRIG appears in Akira's hand. Greeting her new Selector, the LRIG introduces herself as "Remember" and declares that she is ''"dying to see Kiyoi Mizushima again!" ''Hearing that name, Akira asks if Remember knows Kiyoi and Remember remarks that she does and repeats her wish to see Kiyoi again. Smirking, Akira remarks that she can make that happen and Remember remarks that they should play with Kiyoi together. Carnival then takes the opportunity to leave the shop. As Carnival leaves the shop, Carnival smiles ponders about this new development and gleefully declares that its interesting. In a Karaoke bar across town, Kiyoi, Suzuko Homura and Hanna Mikage are having another meeting. As Suzuko is tempted to do some Karaoke, Hanna turns off the TV and reminds Suzuko that they are not here to do Karaoke. Suzuko replies that she knows that and Hanna decides to sit down and begin the meeting. Suddenly, Kiyoi remarks that Chinatsu Morikawa isn't here, even though she invited her. Suzuko replies that she had some urgent stuff to do, so she's missing the meeting and Kiyoi accepts the hastily made excuse. Beginning the meeting, Kiyoi starts by stating her suspicion that a mysterious someone is secretly controlling this round of Selector Battles for some unknown purpose. Hearing that suspicion, Suzuko is surprised, but Hanna expresses some doubt and suggests that Kou Satomi may have been the one controlling the previous Selector Battles (Lostorage incited WIXOSS). Kiyoi declares that Kou merely ''"prepared the stage and watched Selectors suffer on it," ''however, Kiyoi remarks that it feels like someone is purposefully trying to interfere with the flow of the Selector Battles themselves.Hearing that, Hanna asks if Carnival is the mastermind, but Kiyoi rejects that notion even thought she had thought it at first, explaining that she changed her mind after talking to Dona. Kiyoi then pulls out Dona and Dona explains how she became an LRIG again by heading to the White Room and speaking with a mysterious voice. Confused, Suzuko ask what she means by that and Kiyoi explains that its the room of white windows where they first met their LRIGs and the room where Mayu first created the Selector Battles. Hanna admits her shock hearing that, but Dona continues that she heard a voice and that when she answered it, she found herself as a Key Card in front of Kiyoi. Suzuko asks if Mayu is responsible for this, but Kiyoi remarks that Mayu was released and disappeared somewhere after the first battles. Hearing that, Hanna tries to ponder whose voice that was, but Dona remarks that she didn't see anyone, only just hearing the voice. Hearing that, Hanna stands up and when Suzuko asks where she is going, Hanna replies that she is just going to check something with an acquaintance and she'll report back later. Hanna then leaves. After Hanna leaves, Suzuko remain briefly silent before Kiyoi adamantly states that she is not going to sing. After the meeting is over, Suzuko meets up with Chinatsu in a cafe. After ordering drinks, Chinatsu asks how the meeting went and Suzuko happily remarks that they made some progress. Chinatsu apologizes for skipping the meeting because she didn't have her memories of the battles. Suzuko reassures Chinatsu that it's fine and that she shouldn't worry about it. Chinatsu becomes saddened by this and admits that its frustrating, because she wants to help, but can't. Worried, Suzuko asks if she really wants her memories back and when Chinatsu looks up, Suzuko warns her that not all of the memories she'll be getting back are good ones. Suzuko then repeats her question again and Chinatsu says that she does want them back. Suzuko still looks on with a worried expression. At the same time, at the Lucky Club (Momoka's) card shop where Yuzuki Kurebayashi works, Hanna arrives and it's revealed that the acquaintance that Hanna wants to talk to is Yuzuki. However, Hanna doesn't see her, so she asks the shop clerk. The shop clerk apologizes and says that she's not coming in for some time. When Hanna asks the reason why, the clerk replies that its because her family called and said that there were personal reasons for it. In her mind, Hanna thinks that Nanashi would say something like ''"something has happened" to her. Meanwhile at the same spot where Yuzuki was defeated, Ruko Kominato and Hitoe Uemura are searching the area for Layla. Ruko asks Hitoe if this is the spot where Yuzuki was defeated and a depressed Hitoe nods in confirmation. Hitoe then thanks Ruko for being with her because she wasn't sure that she could handle it by herself. Tama encourages Hitoe not to get down on herself and Ruko agrees, saying that she will get everyone back. Suddenly, a brash voice calls out to the group, remarking that Ruko is pretty bold for saying that. Turning around, Ruko and Hitoe spot Layla walking down the nearby steps. Seeing Layla, Hitoe demands that Layla give Yuzuki back. Layla though responds by brazenly asking if she meant this card and pulls Yuzuki's Key Card out and presents it to the trio. In her card, Yuzuki apologizes for being reckless and dragging Ruko and Tama into it, but Ruko reassures her that she'll get Yuzuki back. Ruko then challenges Layla and Layla remembers her previous meeting with Carnival who commends her for her work. Layla remarks that she didn't do it for her and Carnival replies that she knows that, but now Ruko Kominato will be forced to act now making everything going to plan. Layla asks who Ruko is and if she is strong and Carnival remarks that she is. When Layla asks how strong, Carnival remarks that she might even have trouble with her, if they were to battle. Layla tells Ruko that she's heard that she is strong and Tama fiercely confirms it by saying that they are super strong. Hearing that, Layla happily agrees. However, before they battle, Ruko makes it a condition that Layla must use Yuzuki as her LRIG for the battle, otherwise she won't battle her because she's here to rescue to her friend. Layla remarks that Ruko is strange, but reluctantly agrees to it anyway, guessing that it could be fun. The two girls hold up their LRIG cards and cry out "Open!" summoning a battlefield. In the battlefield, both parties ready themselves for battle with Hitoe watching from the sidelines. Before the battle starts, Ruko apologizes to Yuzuki if she hurts during the battle. Yuzuki replies that she is paying for her own mistake and apologizes to Tama because she won't be able to hold back during the battle. Tama reassures Yuzuki that she'll be fine because she's strong. Layla then yells at the group to get the battle started already and the battle begins with Ruko's turn. Ruko starts her turn by growing Tama and summons Snow Sled, Great Knowledge Play. She then controls the top and ends her turn. Commencing her turn, Layla grows Yuzuki and grumbles that it's not fun if she can't fight. Layla then summons Dinos, Phantom Dragon and uses its ability to show Ruko's hand and banish Snow Sled. She then orders Yuzuki to launch a red energy blast at Tama, which she does regretfully. Taking the blast, Tama declares that she is fine as Layla ends her turn. Seeing the display, Ruko reminds herself that this is a Selector Battle. She then starts her second turn by growing Tama and summons Sanpoke, Great Knowledge Play, using its attack phase effect to activate a combo that puts Yukiato, Great Knowledge Play into play, launching a fierce attack against Yuzuki. The attack hits, but Layla uses a Servant to defend Yuzuki, shocking both Hitoe and Ruko. On her perch, Hitoe remarks that Layla has never guarded before and always fought with an ultra-aggressive style of fighting. Meanwhile on her platform, Layla chooses to goad Ruko into more fierce attacks and starts her turn by growing Yuzuki before playing One Rule, Two Birds to power up Yuzuki with a Double Crush and then orders her to attack. Yuzuki and Tama both go head to head, with Yuzuki sending Tama backwards. A concerned Ruko cries out for Tama, but Tama reassures her that she is fine. On her platform, Hitoe notes in her thoughts that Layla is calmly testing Ruko and Tama. Ruko remarks that this is completely different from what Hitoe told her and senses that she may have an ulterior motive besides fighting. On her platform, Layla begs Ruko to show her the power that Carnival talked about and the two groups begin a furious exchange of blows. Eventually the battle nears the end with each group only having a couple of Life Cloths left. Ruko thinks to herself that she needs to end this battle fast and orders Tama to use the ARTS: Clean Boundary to power herself up even further. Charging herself up, Tama launches a fierce strike against Yuzuki which pushes her back and causes Layla to get excited. Exhilarated, Layla asks for more and starts her turn by growing Yuzuki and uses a Coin Bet to activate Yuzuki's Coin Skill "Burning" which causes Yuzuki to launch a massive fireball at Tama. Taking the blast, Tama collapses causing Ruko to scream out, however, Tama gets up and reassures Ruko that she is fine. Suddenly, Layla yells at the two to show her more of their power because they'll never get their friends back that way. Layla then activates the ARTS Overheat to summon a barrier around Yuzuki and challenges Ruko to try and break it. On the sidelines, Hitoe panics and asks Layla if she intends to prolong the battle, but Ruko just calmly thinks that she can't break it with an direct attack and decides on a strategy. Tama then calls out to Yuzuki that this is the last turn and Yuzuki and Layla enthusiastically tells them to go ahead. Ruko then uses her own Coin Bet to activate Tama's Coin skill "Innocence" which summons waves of light which erases Overheat's effects. Ruko then orders Tama to activate Arcgain, Master Play Princess and attack Yuzuki. Tama does so, launching a final blow that wipes out Layla's remaining Life Cloths. Despite losing though, Layla is overjoyed at the sight of Tama and Ruko's power stating that this is just what she wanted. The battlefield then fades away and Yuzuki appears in Ruko's hands. Excited at being reunited with Yuzuki, Ruko and Hitoe start cheering and welcome Yuzuki back. Yuzuki in turn apologizes for causing trouble and thanks Ruko for saving her. Concerned, Tama asks Yuzuki if she hurts anyway and Yuzuki admits that she does hurt a lot and Tama cries out another apology before Yuzuki thanks her too. Suddenly, Layla giggles and declares that Ruko isn't bad. Ruko then re-challenges Layla for Hanayo and Midoriko using them as LRIGs, but Layla refuses because that style of battling is boring and she wants to fight them one on one as LRIGs, declaring ''"Next time, your LRIG and I are going to fight a battle that makes blood and flesh and bones all scream!" ''before skulking away. Later that evening, Akira and Remember are walking through town when some girls pass by and one of them recognizes Akira. The other girl asks who she is and the girl comments that Akira is a famous amateur model, but the other girl just remarks that she doesn't know her, which upsets Akira. Hearing the girls' conversation, Remember asks if Akira is an amateur model and begs Akira not to ignore her, otherwise she can't give more accurate predictions unless she knows more about her. Remember then happily boasts that her fortune telling is really good. A furious Akira though just tells Remember to shut up and states that the only thing she wanted was an LRIG, not to be her friend. Not disheartened, Remember chooses to ignores this and badgers Akira with questions about her birthday, blood type, favorite color, whether she's a dog or a cat person etc. until Akira gets so pissed off that she threatens to rip Remember in half if she doesn't stay quiet. Remember though sarcastically remarks that Akira will have trouble with water and as she leaves the alley, Akira gets hit by a kid carrying a drink which spills on her. Seeing that her prediction was right, Remember declares that they should be friends. Angry, Akira states "Hell no!" and tells Remember that she is going to throw her in the trash once she's done with Kiyoi. Remember then asks if she is really stopping after one fight and suggests that they keep on playing with Kiyoi forever, so that she can be happy. Hearing that, Akira confesses that Remember is screwed up in the head and Remember remarks that Akira is too. Remember then asks if Akira wants to know Kiyoi's weakness (Amika Hashimoto) because she knows it. Curious, Akira asks Remember to tell her. The scene then changes to the next day, where Kiyoi is hanging out with Amika Hashimoto in a clothes shop. Suddenly, Amika pulls out two pink and blue matching jumpers with hearts on them and asks which one does she like. Kiyoi remarks that she doesn't know about that stuff, but Amika pushes her to choose. So Kiyoi reluctantly chooses the blue one, causing Amika to give her it. Amika then remarks that she'll get the pink one, so that they match. Kiyoi rejects that idea on the basis that its cheesy, but Amika pushes her into it because its on sale and its cheap. However, Kiyoi still refuses, causing Amika to confess that she is no fun. They still end up getting the jumpers and head to a nearby cafe. After ordering some sweets, Kiyoi asks if the reason that Amika called her out was just to go shopping. Amika admits that Kiyoi is right and explains that she just wanted to hang out with her because she is always busy with the WIXOSS stuff. The two then spend the rest of the day hanging out and goofing out in various shops and even take a picture in their matching jumpers. Later that evening, Amika excitedly stretches and shouts out that she had fun before saying goodbye to Kiyoi, promising to hang out again soon. Kiyoi stops her and thanks her for worrying about her, causing Amika to reply that of course she does, because they are friends and runs off, after a final goodbye. After Amika leaves, Kiyoi smiles, but on the train wonders where she is going to wear her new jumper before smiling again. On Amika's way home though, Amika bumps into Akira and Remember who have been waiting for her. Later that night, Kiyoi who is still on her way home receives a call from Amika. Picking it up, Kiyoi is shocked to hear Akira's voice on the other end. After some taunting, Akira demands that if Kiyoi wants to see Amika again, then she has to come to the address that she is about to send her. Kiyoi agrees to come, but then Amika's voice cries out over the phone warning her not to come. Regaining control, Akira shoves Amika and hangs up. The episode ends with Kiyoi putting her phone down and angrily squeezes, before lifting her face up and preparing to run. Featured Battles Ruko Kominato vs Layla - Ruko won (Claimed Yuzuki Kurebayashi back) Notes Trivia Gallery References Navigation